


Inspiration

by australopithecushomo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australopithecushomo/pseuds/australopithecushomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla discovers that Laura writes fanfiction. And not just fanfiction, but smut. Laura, being the little "naive provincial girl" that she is, is embarrassed at first. Trying to get back at Carmilla for teasing her leads to Carmilla deciding to take matters into her own hands and offer up a little inspiration for Laura's fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work I've ever written in the Carmilla fandom and my first time ever writing smut. Comments are greatly appreciated. Enjoy! 
> 
> Shout out to Breathable_Air for proofreading it for me!

At the sound of the door opening suddenly Laura quickly minimizes the program she had open on her computer screen.

 

“What’s up Cupcake, what’s with the jumpiness?” Carmilla asks as she unceremoniously drops her bag and sprawls out on her bed.

 

“What? Nothing! Absolutely nothing, I was just finishing a lit paper that’s due tomorrow,” she defends, her tone of voice and blush deceiving her.

 

“Right. So I’m sure you wouldn’t mind me reading it over for you then?” Carmilla says. She gets up and plants herself comfortably in Laura’s lap, swatting away Laura’s hands as they try to prevent her from expanding the page that Laura had open. It’s a Microsoft word document titled ‘Buffy/Faith PWP’.

 

She raises her eyebrows and Laura ducks her head, “Uh, yeah, so maybe it wasn’t an assignment I was writing.”

 

“Uh huh, I mean unless you’re taking smut 101” Carmilla chuckles.

 

“Don’t laugh,” Laura pouts. She pushes Carmilla off of her lap and plops herself down on her bed, burying her face in her yellow pillow which now smells more like Carmilla than it does her (not that she minds that in the least).

 

“Creampuff?” Carmilla sits down beside her, rubbing her hand up and down Laura’s back.

 

“Carm, just leave me alone ok?”

 

“Laura, are you really that mortified for me to know you write fanfiction? Seriously, my tongue has been in your mouth. In fact, my tongue has even been in your…”

 

“Carmilla Karstein, if you finish that sentence so help me I will, I will, I will…” Laura’s forgotten about her embarrassment now and has sat up to glare at Carmilla.

 

“You’ll what? Make that little adorable scrunchy face that I love so much?” Carmilla teases.

 

“No. I’ll do this.” Laura states. She straddles Carmilla’s leather clad hips and grinds into her.

 

Carmilla suppresses a moan as Laura starts to kiss and nibble at her neck, “Not that I’m complaining Cupcake, but how is this supposed to discourage me from anything?”

 

“You’ll see,” Laura whispers against her neck. Laura’s hands slide along her sides dip under the hem of her shirt, feeling the smooth expanse of skin.

 

Carmilla gently grabs Laura by the hair and guides her mouth up to hers, crashing their lips together passionately. Laura’s hands slide further under her shirt, coming to rest over her bra-covered breasts. Carmilla’s hips buck up against Laura.

 

“Fuck, I need you,” Carmilla gasps into Laura’s mouth.

 

“You do huh?” Laura raises her eyebrow teasingly.

 

“Yes! Damn it. Please don’t tease me,” Carmilla begs.

 

“Tease you? You mean like how you were teasing me?” Laura asks playfully. She gets up off of Carmilla and sits down back at her computer and begins typing.

 

“What are you doing?” Carmilla asks frowning.

 

“I’m going back to work on my story.” Carmilla realizes now what Laura was doing. She purposely got her all hot and bothered, intending to stop and leave her unsatisfied as punishment for teasing her.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Carmilla sighs.

 

“I never kid when it comes to writing girl on girl action.”

 

“Yeah? Well I’m more interested in some real girl on girl action.”

 

“Well, I’m gonna write for now ok?” Laura doesn’t look away from her computer screen.

 

“Fine. You do that.” Carmilla says, getting up and walking over to where Laura is seated at her computer, “Don’t mind me,” she says as she pushes Laura back from the desk a little and crawls underneath.

 

“Carm, what do you think you’re doing?” Laura asks as Carmilla settles herself on the floor under the desk and tugs down Laura’s sweat pants.

 

She pushes her fingertips lightly against Laura’s clit through the material of her underwear, “Well, I was hoping I would be doing you,” she says smartly. She slides Laura’s panties down her legs.

 

She pushes apart Laura’s legs and slides her hands slowly up her thighs. “Carmilla…” Laura goes to argue but is silenced when Carmilla drags her tongue through her folds. She starts with long, flat strokes.

 

“Relax cupcake, just keep working on that fanfic. After all, every good writer needs inspiration, allow me to be yours,” she follows her statement with another long lick of her tongue.

 

“Carm…” Laura gasps as Carmilla’s tongue finds her clit. She begins with slow movements, then proceeds to wrap her lips around the small bundle of nerves and sucks on it while batting at it with the tip of her tongue.

 

“Mhhhmm,” Carmilla moans. The vibrations make Laura go crazy. Her hands leave the keyboard. One hand goes to clutch the edge of her desk while the other one reaches down to grasp Carmilla’s hair and pull her closer.

 

Carmilla pulls back, resulting in a whimper of protest from Laura, “Fuck, you taste good,” she gasps, kissing the inside of Laura’s thigh.

 

“Carm…please,” Laura begs.

 

“Please what Cupcake?” Carmilla teases her labia with the tips of her fingers. She drags them lightly across Laura’s clitoris, causing her hips to buck.

 

“Please…”

 

“Mhm hm? What was that?” She pulls back again, looking up at Laura’s face. Laura has clearly long deserted any interest in continuing to write.

 

“Please…god, just fuck me Carm,” Laura sighs.

 

“Why didn’t you just say so? You know, for someone who writes stories about two people fucking, you really are hesitant about saying stuff like that out loud aren’t you?” Carmilla teases.

 

Before Laura can protest or come up with a defense, Carmilla is back to stroking her clit with her tongue, effectively silencing her rebuttal. Carmilla slowly teases Laura’s hole, dipping in the tips of her fingers only slightly before pulling them back again. She moves them around through Laura’s folds.

 

“Carm…”

 

“Hush, cupcake, I know,” She then slowly slides a finger into Laura. Laura gasps but it is swallowed as Carmilla quickly pushes the chair back from the desk, stands up partway and kisses Laura. She gently bites at her lip, then slips her tongue into her mouth, stroking Laura’s tongue with hers.

 

She moves the finger that’s still inside of Laura. Pulling it out nearly completely before pushing it back in. She continues to move her finger in and out, keeping a steady pace.

 

“Fuck! Carm…” Laura moans as Carmilla curls her finger inside of her, stroking her g-spot.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m doing,” Carmilla chuckles, pulling her face back from Laura’s to look her in the eye. She slides a second finger in to join the one already inside of Laura, still maintaining the speed of her thrusts. In and out, in and out.

 

“Carm! I…” her words are interrupted because she gasps sharply as Carmilla presses her thumb against her clit.

 

“I know,” Carmilla says, looking deep into her eyes, “I love you too.”

 

Carmilla maintains her pace, thrusting in and out of her lover. She begins to thrust harder and deeper, curling her fingers with each thrust, still massaging Laura’s clit with the pad of her thumb.

 

“Fuck! Carm… God! Oh! Carm…” Laura calls out. Carmilla learned pretty early on just how vocal Laura can be during sex. If Laura was aware of just how loud she is she’d probably be embarrassed, but Carmilla loves it.

 

“Fuck!” Carmilla loves how Laura’s verbal filter seems to be disabled when she’s about to cum. She’s sure they’ll be getting a visit from Perry tomorrow morning regarding noise complaints.

 

Laura’s so close now, she can feel it. Her walls are getting tighter around Carmilla’s fingers and her legs are twitching involuntarily.

 

“That’s it Laura, cum for me,” she orders, kissing Laura again to swallow a particularly loud moan.

 

“Carmilla!” She calls out, pulling away from the kiss to bury her face in Carmilla’s neck and pull her closer as her orgasm surges through her. Carmilla holds her, still moving her fingers gently within her to prolong her orgasm and let her come down slowly from her orgasm.

 

When all aftershocks of her orgasm have subsided, Carmilla slowly pulls her fingers out and licks them clean. She scoops Laura up in her arms and carries them over to her bed.

 

“Carm…” Laura sighs as Carmilla sets her down gently on the bed.

 

Carmilla climbs onto the bed after that, but instead of going to lay beside Laura she crawls between Laura’s legs. She settles herself there and dips her head to gather up the arousal that is now dripping from her.

 

“Mhmm, Carm…” Carmilla drags her tongue over Laura’s folds. She closes her lips around Laura’s clit and sucks while hitting it with the tip of her tongue. Within minutes she brings Laura to another orgasm.

 

As Laura’s coming down from her climax Carmilla crawls up to lay beside her. She gathers Laura into her arms and leans in for a slow and passionate kiss. Laura moves to try to straddle Carmilla but she pulls her back down into her arms.

 

“No, Cupcake, later. You’re spent. I’ll be ok. For now, sleep. We’ll finish this later.”

 

“Mhm,” Laura murmurs, burying her face into Carmilla’s neck and curling up to go to sleep.

 

“So…” Carmilla asks, “Think that’s gonna provide any inspiration for your fanfiction?”

 

“I think it just might,” Laura chuckles into her neck. She places a gentle kiss there, “Goodnight Carm.”

 

“Goodnight Laura.”

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go! Hope it wasn't too terrible for my first time writing smut. Comments are more than welcome. Tell me what you think!


End file.
